


和双胞胎谈恋爱要注意细节/You are who you are?

by SammiMP



Category: Looking (TV), NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiMP/pseuds/SammiMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins can be confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fimlml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlml/gifts).



> Lynn is Dwayne's twin brother.

Dwayne从厨房里出来的时候，脸红得简直像是“在纽奥良的大夏天里刚追着嫌犯上窜下跳狂跑过五个街区”。  
歪在沙发上的Lynn扫了一眼他，差点笑出声，顺势推了推坐在旁边双腿架在桌子上，怀里正抱着一大盆芝士球，盯着电视里的球赛吃得开心的Abigail，使了个眼色。  
  
Gibbs疑惑地从厨房里追出来，手里那刚买的蔬菜水果还没来得及放下——  
  
“噢……”  
  
糟了。  
  
“哼，你们又来。”Abigail摇着头看着Dwayne尴尬地揉着脸在她身边坐下，很自然地伸出手安抚似的揉揉他的后背。  
  
Lynn好笑地揉了揉弟弟的头毛——得到了个毫不客气的瞪视。  
“说真的Gibbs，我觉得你下次再分不清的时候可以直接开口问一问。”  
  
“他问过。”Dwayne红着脸抄起沙发垫就砸在了Lynn头上——  
“以后你们两个玩儿角色扮演别把我扯进去！！”  
  
————————————  
  
“Dwayne，跟女生约会迟到了可不好。”Abigail笑着看着他气喘呼呼地一路跑来，此刻正站在那说不出话地大口喘着气。  
  
他哑着嗓子摆了摆手，头发乱糟糟的，抖着手扯开领口：“抱歉……”  
  
“噢，别告诉我说你出门之前Lynn又在嫌弃你穿衣服的品味所以……”Abigail微笑着用肩膀碰了碰他那看上去价格不菲的风衣，“不过我得说，你今天看起来棒极了。”  
  
Dwayne脸上一片通红。嗯，超出了被Abigail夸奖时所能达到的程度。  
  
“噢……不会吧。”  
  
“……听说我要和你一起来看话剧，Lynn坚持一定要我穿他的礼服……”Dwayne耸了耸肩。  
  
“这次你花了多久从Gibbs手里逃掉的？”Abigail大笑着环抱住他的腰。  
  
——天啊她真的需要和Gibbs好好谈谈。  
  
————————————  
  
“你们该庆幸我们早过了会穿一样的衣服的年纪。”Lynn坏笑着坐在院子里透过厨房的门看着Dwayne前后忙碌着。  
“九年级的时候，看过牙医后有三天我没去上学，Dwayne这家伙不仅没把假条交给老师，还成功地让所有人都没发觉，顺便替我考了个试。”  
  
“哈，我猜有个自己的替身的确很方便吧？”Gibbs微笑着喝了口啤酒。  
  
“前提是这小子没替我考试的话，”Lynn摇着头，“一模一样的字体总是不太可能的。”  
  
“Dwayne没理由不去帮你请假，”Abigail转了转眼睛，“他冒充你是因为……？”  
  
“因为他喜欢的那个女孩子，当然也喜欢他，但是一直认错了人……”Lynn耸了耸肩。  
  
“还不是因为你总是冒充我她才搞错的。”Dwayne没好气地在桌边站下，嘟囔着放下手里的海鲜饭，一把夺走Lynn的啤酒。  
  
“噢～关心一下自己弟弟的感情生活不可以吗？”  
  
Dwayne警告似的竖着手指转身回了厨房。  
  
“我猜Dwayne一直都没敢告诉Linda她第一次吻的到底是谁。”  
  
“Lynn你给我闭嘴！！”  
  
————————————  
  
“啊……Gibbs？Abigail？”  
Lynn和Dwayne从厨房门外探头进来望着他们两个，各自举起手中的圣诞礼物晃了晃。  
  
“棒球帽？”  
  
“红雀那顶是Dwayne的，红袜那顶是Lynn的，你们不会搞错的。”Gibbs头也不抬的吞下一口麦片。  
  
“红袜？”Dwayne翻了翻眼睛。  
“Lynn！红袜！”  
  
Lynn举起双手试图解释——  
  
“我的人，自然是我的球队，有问题吗？”Gibbs眯着眼望着哥俩。  
  
Abigail笑着看着Dwayne眨着眼瞬间安静下来，他俩的话题也转移到了别的问题上。  
“如果明年的世界大战是红雀对红袜的话，记得提醒我不要和你们一起看球赛。”  
  
————————————  
  
“Gibbs为什么你总搞错我们两个……”Dwayne满脸通红地看着从背后一把抱住他的Gibbs尴尬地松开双手。那双从衬衣下面溜进来，引起一阵颤栗的不太老实的手。  
  
“因为你们是双胞胎？”Gibbs摇了摇头，“要不是被你的枪硌到了……”  
  
“为什么Abigail就没弄错过！”Dwayne无奈地揉了揉额头，“说真的Gibbs……！你就不能和Abigail好好聊聊吗！”  
  
门外的Lynn偷瞄了一眼身边红着脸的Abigail，轻轻推了推她：  
“放心，我是不会告诉Dwayne你喝醉认错人的那次……”虽然其实除了友好的拥抱和……热情的抚摸之外，其实什么都没发生。  
  
“嗯，你要是敢告诉他们我一定开枪射你没商量。”  
  
————————————  
  
Abigail觉得Dwayne最近几个星期记性越来越差。  
他一般是起得最早的那个，准备好早餐。  
这三个家伙很识趣地把清早最便利的时段让给Abigail收拾洗漱——Dwayne一般也都在这个时段迅速地冲一下。  
不过他最近越来越拖沓了。  
  
她盯着镜子里的自己，听着浴帘后的至少持续了十五分钟的流水声，收好了牙刷。  
  
“Dwayne！”  
  
半饷那人才从帘子后面探出脑袋，半个肩膀上还挂着白色的泡沫。  
  
“啊？”  
  
“大湖区CGIS要的那份报告，我答应今天就发过去，你别忘了路上帮我送去邮局。”  
  
Dwayne点点头闪了回去。  
  
“你别再搞错了！这报告很重要。”  
  
“好……”帘子后面那家伙含糊的咕哝了一声。  
  
Abigail耸了耸肩，洗漱完毕离开了浴室。  
  
听到浴室门合上，浴帘后传出一阵坏笑。  
“我真的有点同情Dwayne，”Gibbs咬着Lynn的耳垂，喘息到，“你觉得她什么时候才会意识到不对？”  
  
Lynn用力在他身体里动了动，引来一连串的咒骂和喘息，便一口封住了对方的嘴唇。  
“你和我在浴缸里，你还有心思去想我的弟弟？”  
“谁在乎这个？”  
  
“草，Lynn……”  
  
————————————  
  
Gibbs正舒服地靠在Lynn的怀里，听凭水流和他的手掌温柔的抚摸着。  
  
隔着门版他们都能听到Dwayne的咆哮。  
  
“Lynn！以后所有的水暖维修账单！全部都是你的！！”  
  
楼下，Abigail一巴掌恨恨地打在了Dwayne的肩上，直接忽视了对方无辜而疑惑的眼神。  
  
“天啊，我在吃饭！你们这帮家伙能不能在女生面前注意一下！！”  
  
————————————  
  
Abigail和Gibbs坐在嘈杂的酒吧里有一搭没一搭的闲聊着，但是明显心思都不在聊天上。  
Lynn正和一个金黄色头发、小麦色皮肤的高挑姑娘在舞池里随着音乐移动着。  
嗯，有礼貌地保持着距离。  
  
别开玩笑了，且不说他本来对女性只是保持一种“欣赏的远观态度”，就算他真打算和姑娘调调情，恐怕也要被背后那两个家伙——主要是其中一个——好好算上一笔账。  
至于另外一个，大概会因此而产生某种危机感……  
说真的，他觉得自己后背上都要被这俩家伙盯出几个洞来了。  
  
尤其是，当你有个双胞胎兄弟的时候，这意味着无论你做什么，别人都会联想起另一个人——  
  
所以当Lynn好不容易摆脱了那位有些粘人的女士，悄悄溜回桌边时，Gibbs已经不爽地将他们两个人份的波本喝了个干净，不太友好地瞟了他一眼，而Abigail正若有所思地叼着、咬着吸管，时不时扫一眼Lynn和她身边预留的空位。  
  
“天啊这不怪我！你们两个都不会跳舞为什么还选到这个酒吧来！”  
“Gibbs她一开始邀请的是你好不好！”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
Lynn无奈地摇了摇头，看到远处Dwayne正在酒吧门口四处张望着，便伸手招呼他。  
Abigail和Gibbs顺着他的目光望了过去。  
  
坏了。  
  
Dwayne还没看到他们，而刚才舞池里那个金发姑娘已经快步走了上去。  
  
“Lynn你干的好事！”  
Abigail瞬间从座位上蹿了出去。  
  
————————————  
  
Dwayne还处于眩晕状态，脚底下磕磕绊绊地被Abigail一路拉来，接着不太客气地按在了座位上。  
他完全想不通自己为什么会一进酒吧就被完全不认识的陌生人按住——好把是挂在他身上并且上下其手——亲吻。  
挣脱都挣脱不开。  
  
噢……他知道的。  
Lynn那快要憋不住的坏笑，加上Gibbs和Abigail有点阴郁的眼神四目相对了一下——这两个人还几乎同时将手边的波本一饮而尽。  
  
Dwayne刚想说什么，就发现自己被Abigail直接拖进了舞池——身边是Gibbs抓着脚下一个踉跄的Lynn。  
  
“教我。”异口同声。  
  
“啊？”  
Dwayne半张着嘴，Lynn略红了脸挽着Gibbs的腰晃去了舞池的另一头。  
  
“嘿，”Abigail拍了拍Dwayne的脸颊，轻轻啄了一下他的下唇——一个波本味儿的吻，“教我跳舞吧。”  
  
————————————  
  
Gibbs和Abigail回到家里的时候晚饭已经准备好了。  
但是Dwayne和Lynn都不在厨房里。  
  
Abigail轻车熟路地盛好晚餐之后，Gibbs又从冰箱里顺出两瓶啤酒。  
  
今晚是海鲜饭，看起来很不错。  
  
Abigail迅速地戳起一大口虾肉送到了嘴里。  
  
“这什么……”  
  
Gibbs皱着眉头将嘴里的东西吐了个干净，用啤酒使劲漱了漱口。  
  
“Dwayne？！”  
“你搞什么……”  
  
Lynn背着手从门口悄悄探出头来，尴尬地笑了笑。  
“Dwayne今天拉伤了膝盖……”  
“Loretta给他打过局部封闭之后他还没起来……”  
  
Lynn迅速地将背后刚送到的外卖拿了出来。  
“我可是严格按照他的菜谱做的饭……”  
“怕你们不够吃，我还定了这些……”  
  
Gibbs狠狠地白了他一眼。  
“The hell you’re！”  
  
————————————  
  
Dwayne不太舒服的时候，Lynn一般也会没精打采的——反过来也一样。  
  
刚下了飞机没多久的Gibbs匆匆赶回来，Abigail正端着波本和一本小说在起居室里打发时间，眼镜架在鼻梁上。  
  
等一下……那好像是Gibbs自己的眼镜……  
  
“Lynn呢？”  
  
“睡下了，今晚Dwayne会看着他。”Abigail揉了揉眼睛微笑了一下，Gibbs有些阴郁地望着她双眼下的晕影。  
  
三个联邦探员和一个花店老板——单从工作量的角度来说，白天还要忙案子的Dwayne和Abigail完全照顾不过来他。  
Gibbs顾不得把那一身波斯湾带回来的尘土和砂砾抖掉，急匆匆地跑上了楼。  
  
卧室里只有窗边的台灯微微亮着，Gibbs探头看了看床边，有那么点点希望Lynn还醒着。  
  
Dwayne趴在Lynn的手边睡得正沉，NCIS的外勤外套都还没来得及脱下来，乱糟糟的头发中间，不出意料的搭着Lynn的手。  
  
Gibbs翘了翘嘴角，轻轻地弯下腰蹭了蹭Lynn的嘴角——顺便也揉了一把Dwayne的头毛，安静地从房间里退了出去。  
  
“噢~看他俩多可爱~”  
  
Gibbs严肃地将Abigail的波本抢了过来，推着她回了她的房间，道了一声晚安。  
  
他们都需要好好休息一下了。  
  
————————————————【我是还没完但不造啥时候就会更的分割线】


	2. Chapter 2

就像Dwayne一般坚决不会让Lynn靠近他的厨房半步那样 ——Lynn一般也不肯让Dwayne接手他的花店。  
  
所以当Dwayne握着手中的波本，手指在黑白色的键盘上跳动时，原本静静趴在钢琴上望着他的Lynn突然挤着坐到了琴凳上、眨着眼搂住了他的肩膀——  
  
“不，不管你想做什么，我都不会同意的，更不会帮你。”  
  
头都没抬。一脸嫌弃。  
  
Lynn张了张嘴，尴尬地双手按住弟弟的肩膀。  
“Dwayne，你总得让我把话说完……”  
  
身边的人没好气地瞪了他一眼，手里的动作没停下。  
“你想干嘛！你又要干嘛！”  
“哦不，别说！我什么都不想知道。”  
“我不会帮你的。就这样。”  
  
咦？  
  
没有他一贯的软磨硬泡，Lynn的手收了回去，安静得看起来有些失落的样子。  
  
“……我想和Gibbs去Russian River。”  
  
哦。  
  
Dwayne眨了下眼，一脸严肃地望着垂着头、咬着嘴唇的Lynn。  
音乐声消失了。  
  
天啊，这家伙终于……  
  
“这个周末去？”  
“花店交给我吧。”  
“记得一起回来。”  
  
Lynn开心地偷瞄了一下又转回身敲击着黑白键的Dwayne，抱着他的脑袋使劲儿揉了揉，站起身来。  
  
“答应我一件事儿。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“告诉他你的感受，告诉他Brian，告诉他一切。”  
“我不希望Gibbs变成第二个Dom。”或者更糟——Matthew。  
  
Dwayne斜眼看了看张着嘴想要说些什么的Lynn，耸了耸肩。  
“求你俩别让我在你们两个中间选边站。”  
  
Lynn咕哝了一句什么，轻轻抱住Dwayne在他的头上认真地亲了一口。  
“I won’t, I promise.”  
“‘cause I love you both too much.”  
  
————————————  
  
Gibbs出奇地安静。  
Lynn表面上和平时没什么区别，只是手指紧张的不停地蹭着衣角和裤兜。  
  
爬山涉水的时光的确很有趣……不过毕竟短暂。  
  
见鬼的，他答应Dwayne的事情似乎一件都没有做到。  
他不知道接下来会怎样。  
  
来的路上他就已经犹犹豫豫地试图和Gibbs说出一切。  
一开始每一个词都如此纠结地在他脑海里反复斟酌推敲过，后来他根本没法让自己停下。  
纽奥良和Dwayne，Brian，花店，Matthew，Dom……  
嗯，还有他知道Shannon和Kelly还有若干任前妻的事情。  
一切都不受控制地一股脑倾泻出来——  
  
“I love you too much to let you go.”  
大脑一片空白的他看着Gibbs那突然微微扩大的瞳孔才反应过来自己刚刚说了些什么。  
他紧张地不敢看Gibbs，恨不得狠狠地踢上自己几脚。  
  
身边人就那么异常安静而认真地听着。  
  
而Gibbs在仔细打量过他的“木屋”之后，似乎只对他的酒柜感兴趣。  
虽然Lynn曾经不止一次看到Gibbs在盯着那幅油画发呆。  
  
沉默有些尴尬地在两人之间蔓延着。  
Gibbs甚至过分客气地从第一天起就选择睡在客房。  
Lynn则独自在自己的房间里辗转反侧。  
  
明天一早他们就该回去了。  
而Lynn甚至不确定明天到底还有没有“他们”这么一说。  
  
他懒得开灯，懒散地摊在自己的床上，有些紧张似的吞了吞口水，闭上眼睛。  
好吧，他的确是在为接下来可能发生的最糟糕的情况作打算。  
哦不，他才不会哭出来——虽然紧张的快要踹不上气了。  
  
所以他完全没有听到Gibbs的脚步声，尤其是Gibbs正赤着脚。  
  
Lynn像梦游一般地被他所熟悉的那双手牵引着。  
黑暗里他的眼神只落在他身上，完全不在乎周围的一切。  
就好像生怕眼前人下一秒便会消失在夜间微凉的空气里。  
  
Gibbs那双蓝色的眼睛里星星点点地反射着夜空的星光。  
黑暗里，他努力地呼吸着，死死地攥着他的手，不肯眨动双眼，仿佛那是唯一的光芒和希望。  
呆呆地看着那清澈的瞳孔凑近眼前——  
  
Gibbs吻了他。  
一个温柔的、甜蜜而哀伤的吻。  
  
Lynn努力地眨了眨眼。  
试图勇敢地挣扎出一个微笑。  
  
Gibbs吻了吻他的额头，温柔地抱紧他，轻轻凑到他耳边。  
  
“I want you.”  
“I want to be with you.”  
“As long as it can be.”  
  
“‘cause I also love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs清醒过来时，四周空无一人。  
  
空气里淡淡的消毒水的味道让他迟迟不肯运转的大脑慢慢适应了周围的环境——  
他讨厌医院。讨厌和医院有关的一切。  
还有自己身上带着深蓝色波点的白色病号服。  
  
Gibbs皱着眉头试图坐起来，胸口和四肢上传来的疼痛让他无声地跌了回去。  
他裸露的皮肤就像一层被蹂躏过的薄纸一样，针扎般的疼痛。  
寒冷似乎已经牢牢地寄居在他的骨髓深处——即便是正午的阳光正令人有些厌倦地投射在他身上。  
窗外屋顶覆盖的积雪折射出耀眼的光线，在大片蓝到透明的天空的衬托下，让他感到一阵难以抑制的眩晕。  
他近乎绝望地盯着天花板，感受着某种再也难以抑制的情感在他的胸口翻涌着，禁不住打了个冷战。  
  
直到他的手被什么人轻轻覆上。  
  
他眨着眼，转过头来看着眼前那张再熟悉不过的面庞。  
Lynn安慰似的捏了下他的手，竭力挤出一个安慰的笑。  
他不知道Lynn如何能做到这一切，但他知道自己再无法像过去一样面对眼前这个人。  
Gibbs抽回了手，看着Lynn的表情中闪过一丝阴郁，但还是默默地遵从了他的想法，缓缓地离开了房间。  
  
而Gibbs甚至不敢望向Lynn那憔悴单薄的背影。  
他没法忘记自己头一次醒来时，脱口而出的那句“Dwayne”到底在Lynn的脸上搅起多深的痛苦。  
  
他的记忆里有大片的空白，就像是芝士中间的空洞和海绵里面的缝隙一样。然而这并不能阻止他在自己的脑海里一遍一遍重演着发生的一切。  
  
原本一切都应该只是一次简单的旅途。对阿拉斯加办公室的一次协助工作。  
所以当他们结束一天的勘察，乘坐那架小飞机在阳光明媚的天气里横跨那片冰冻的大陆时，谁都没想到它会毫无预警地失去动力。  
他们在迫降时就失去了驾驶员和阿拉斯加办公室的人，那架双翼的小飞机呻吟着铲平了山脚下和针叶林之间、那片空地上被风塑造出的几座雪丘，将驾驶室里的电台毁了个干干净净，还折断了Gibbs的左腿。  
  
Gibbs看着Dwayne赤着手拼命将那些从破碎的驾驶室窗户涌进来的积雪从他的脸边、胸口、双手、双腿上挖开。  
鲜红色的印记抹在Dwayne的额头上，随着他的动作将Gibbs眼前的积雪染成星星点点蔓延开的的红色和淡粉色，煞是好看。  
一切似乎都在他眼前变成了慢动作。  
他应该觉得寒冷，应该觉得慌乱，但是他只觉得意外的松弛和温暖。直到Dwayne这家伙毫不客气地将他拖出驾驶舱。  
断腿的疼痛让Gibbs瞬间清醒过来，恼火地抓紧了Dwayne那双正紧紧环着他胸口的手。  
冷得刺骨。  
  
他眨着眼听着Dwayne喘着粗气将他拖出驾驶室，拖出机舱，拖离那架鲜红色的小飞机，然后挣扎着带着他一起跌坐在雪地里。  
紧随其后的气浪裹挟起浓重刺鼻的汽油、塑料、金属和油漆燃烧的味道，将碎雪和残骸砸了他们一身。Gibbs挣扎着在雪地里撑起身，看着那架小飞机在滚滚浓烟中化成灰烬。  
  
“我讨厌飞机。”  
  
Dwayne难以置信地摇着头，在他身边喘息着。  
  
“I hate to ask but……”Gibbs打量了一下四周和双手空空的Dwayne，心知他们全部的装备都正在被不远处的火焰吞食干净，接着皱着眉看着自己的左腿蜷缩成一个完全不可能的角度，“how can we get the hell out?”  
往好处看，至少他们可以不用担心没法生火了。  
  
似乎除去左腿和隐隐作痛的肋骨外，Gibbs幸运地只是被驾驶室的玻璃擦伤了鬓角，而Dwayne则眼见得的头上则是一道足够深的伤口。虽然这家伙强撑着将Gibbs拖到了不远处一块足够大的、背风的岩石后，接着找来几根被迫降剐断的树枝，罔顾Gibbs咆哮和抗议将他的腿绑了个严严实实，还顺便清出一小片裸露的岩石生了个火，但是随着他肺里传来的越来越明显的噪音声，他脸上那和汗水混合在一起的鲜红色一点没有停下的意思。Gibbs皱着眉头看着Dwayne忙碌着，但动作越来越迟缓。直到倚在岩石边的Gibbs伸出手一把抓住他，稍用力一拉这家伙就毫无预兆地在Gibbs面前摊倒在地，眼神涣散，再没爬起来。  
按照急救和生存手册的建议，头部遭受创伤的人应该保持清醒24小时。他们两个有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，都想让对方保持清醒，时不时就要伸手摇醒对方。  
他们没有按照既定计划抵达，又和其他人失去了联系，阿拉斯加办公室现在肯定已经意识到发生了什么情况。Gibbs只是希望他们能尽快找到他和Dwayne。  
  
天边最后一抹余晖就要消失的时候，Dwayne的呼吸声开始变得迟缓而挣扎，和着呼啸的风声，裹挟着突如其来的大片雪花，一起敲打着Gibbs的神经。还有那不时咳出的鲜血，触目惊心。  
他尝试着挑旺眼前的篝火，尝试着将Dwayne抱在怀里，尝试着用力搓动Dwayne的双手，尝试着将自己的外套都加在Dwayne身上，近乎绝望。  
  
他不清楚是什么时候——大概是在他已经全身僵透之后——他徒劳地摇晃着怀里的人，梦游般的感受到了些许温暖，一遍遍呼唤着Lynn的名字，决绝而温柔地吻了他。  
  
Gibbs眨了眨眼，突然意识到监控器急促的警报声和眼前护士的问询。  
  
他脑海里翻来覆去思考过每一个细节，尝试找出任何一处可能的差错，直到最后确定唯一可行的选择就是他们根本就不登上那架飞机。  
除此之外，他其实做不了什么。  
  
He's gone.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
那熟悉的温度再次覆在他手上，而他迅速地抽回了手，固执地只肯望着自己身上可笑的波点。  
Lynn和护士争执了几句，Gibbs眨着眼任凭Lynn将自己身上乱七八糟和监控设备连在一起的各色接线扯开，接着将他安安稳稳地放进了床边的轮椅上。  
  
他不太在乎走廊里微凉的空气，也没有意识到Lynn将他推到走廊尽头的房间。  
  
Abigail一脸疲惫地迎接了他们，温柔地拥抱了一下Gibbs，尽管怀里人僵硬地向后躲着，垂着头，躲避着她的眼睛。  
  
“Gibbs……”  
他眨着眼，惊讶地发觉呼唤声从远处传来，而身边的Lynn和Abigail除了温柔地握着他的手，一直在沉默着。  
  
他看着Dwayne——尽管一张苍白的脸藏在氧气面罩下——对着他挤了挤眼睛。  
  
“Thank you.”

————————————

Gibbs懒洋洋的摊在沙发上，阳光从敞开的窗户外倾泻而入，金黄色带着松木的香气和温度。  
盘坐在地板上的Lynn背靠着沙发，正聚精会神地研究着手里厚厚的一本手账，不时翻来倒去地翻阅着书页，手指下意识地在毛边的书脊上摩挲。

Gibbs伸了个懒腰，像一只大型猫科动物一样安静地翻了个身，蜷缩着伸着脑袋凑近Lynn，探了探头，眼神在Lynn的脸上和他手中龙飞凤舞的笔记上转来转去。  
眼前人那认真的神色让Gibbs忍不住叹了口气，轻轻将手掌抚在他胸前，随着胸口的起伏，安静地感受着强有力的律动和平稳的呼吸。  
掌心传来的温度让人觉得安心。

“嘿。You alright?”

Gibbs眨了眨眼睛，Lynn正歪着头认真地打量着他，淡绿色的眼睛里那潜在的担忧让Gibbs不自觉地耸了耸肩。

“……Yeah. Why?”

“Huh……”Lynn推了推鼻梁上滑落的镜架，越过镜片看着歪着脑袋盯着自己的Gibbs，“你知道你正在傻笑对吧？”

“你知道那是我的眼镜吧？”Gibbs止不住脸上的笑意，轻轻将脑袋贴在Lynn的脸旁。

“嗯哼。”  
“I brought it for you.”  
坐在地板上的家伙微笑着点了点头，换了个舒服的姿势，靠在Gibbs身上，继续翻看着手中的书。

厨房里传来一声清脆的玻璃撞击声，Lynn忍不住叹了口气。  
“Dwayne！I told you！”  
“在你彻底好起来之前，离厨房远点！”

厨房那边的家伙大概安静了几十秒，接着就是一阵肆意的叮叮咣咣和某人有些拖曳的脚步声。  
Gibbs眯着眼睛探起头，饶有兴致地看着Dwayne晃到门口，灰色的短袖T恤因为下面的绷带而鼓鼓囊囊，搭在门框的手上握着一个鸡蛋。这家伙嘴里叼着半截西芹，正眯着眼睛一脸不爽地瞪着坐在地板上的Lynn，从发际一直延伸到颧骨的伤口上还贴着绷布，有些苍白的脸色把双眼下的阴影衬托的更加明显。

“我受够你做的意面了！”

“意面这种东西，再怎么做也是那个样子。”Lynn头也不抬地对着手里的书点了点头。  
“而且你已经打碎我两个盘子了。”

“……还你两个还不行吗！”嘴里的西芹不满地晃了晃。

“我要Grandama的那套餐具。”

“……把老妈的菜谱还回来！”

Lynn终于从书上抬起眼来看了看Dwayne，轻轻合上手里的小书，摩挲着封面。  
“你知道这是老妈的菜谱，不是你的，对吧？”  
“还是说你打算再吃上半个月我做的意面？”  
“当然，我是没什么意见的。”

“……我要回纽奥良。”

“然后让Abigail天天盯着你？”Lynn坏笑着看着Dwayne没好气地翻了翻眼睛，一瘸一拐地晃到旁边的躺椅上，皱着眉头坐在了上面。  
“要知道你最近两次的检查结果都不理想。”  
“你可以选择在躺椅上歇着，或者我也可以把你拖回卧室去。”  
“当然，我随时都可以给Abigail打电话……”

“你学会她的手艺的概率，就和Gibbs能做好像样的牛排一样。”

“嘿！”  
Dwayne嘴里嘟囔着，一边老老实实地靠进了躺椅里，直接无视了Gibbs的抗议。

Lynn满意地看着下午温暖的阳光在Dwayne身上发挥出应有的功效，不一会儿这家伙就沉沉地睡了过去，只有胸口轻缓地起伏着。自打阿拉斯加之后，这两个联邦探员都异常喜欢呆在温暖的地方——白天被阳光充满的起居室、夜间被壁炉照亮的书房。

“I should slap his head for that.”Gibbs轻轻蹭了蹭Lynn的耳朵，舒服地重新把他抱在怀里。

“You wish.”

“I like him more when he’s too busy for coughing.”

Lynn转过头来,轻轻吻了吻Gibbs的嘴角上那抹不去的笑意，开心地看着一串熟悉的红晕从对方的脸颊上晕染开来，连鼻尖上都带上了一抹。  
“Yeah？”  
“Don’t scratch your leg.”  
“别对着我翻眼睛，你知道你已经带坏Dwayne了吧？”

Gibbs笑着吻上了怀里人的嘴唇。  
“离晚餐还有一段时间，不来点午后甜点吗？”  
“还有，这回我来主厨……”

Gibbs任凭Lynn那双手不老实地游移着，近乎贪婪地加深了这个吻，自己的一双手顺着Lynn的锁骨和胸口衬衣的缝隙钻了进去。

躺椅上的家伙眼也不睁就把手边的靠垫稳准狠地砸在了Lynn的脑袋上——

“Get a room!”


End file.
